Camping Trip
by Unsavory-satisfaction
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian go to Brazil to investigate a case. Implied shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Camping Trip

"Would you like some more tea…um, sir?" the blonde flight attendant asked with slight confusion across her face as she approached the young child that impatiently rung the bell. "I will take care of my master's tea, but would you suffice in bringing a plate of assorted vegetables?" Sebastian smiled. "Of course." Once the flight attendant left, Ciel turned to Sebastian, "My tea?" he said with annoyance. "Chamomile Tea imported from Egypt; best for an upset stomach and soothing your nerves." He poured the piping hot tea unto the small delicate cup without spilling a drop. "It's best to drink it when it's hot." He handed the small cup to Ciel. "I'm not a child. What I need isn't some refreshment, it's to get to the ground as soon as possible!" said Ciel crossed. He drank the tea anyways. Ciel always got nervous when going by plane and avoided it when he could, unfortunately this case required going overseas to another continent.

Ciel Phantomhive was hired to track down and hand over Clarence Blure. Blure was accused of murder on the public news, but in the inside he was accounted for stealing an exceedingly vital document of the Queen. Records showed he had miraculously escaped out of the British police's grasp and managed to sneak on board a plane to Venezuela. After a month's worth of investigation, they managed to track him going to Brazil and began a killing spree in the village of Porto Velho and escaping into the Amazon Rainforest.

They arrived the following hour and departed the airport. By the time they arrived to Porto Velho it was already getting late. Sebastian knocked on a nearby home. It opened a crack and a hoarse voice called out, "Quien eres?"

"Buenas tardes senora, nosotros somos dos viajeros, estamos buscando a una hotel. Sabes adonde hay una?" Sebastian replied smoothly in Spanish.

"Lo mejor es que te vayas. Cosas extranas han estado ocurriendo ultimamente, no me gustaria quedarme y ver que si fuera usted." Ciel, still annoyed with the airplane incident asked, "What is she saying?"

"She says we should leave, strange things have been happening and she fears for our safety." Sebastian translated.

"Tell her we are here on business and require some lodging." Sebastian translated to the lady across the door. In turn she reluctantly gave directions to a nearby hotel that was only two blocks away. "Cuidado y cuidas su hijo." Sebastian smiled and thanked her. "Did she just call me your son?"

The hotel employee looked up and greeted the two. Sebastian asked the price for a room and Ciel handed him the required money. They walked upstairs with Sebastian carrying all of the luggage and Ciel opening the door to their bedroom. Ciel's face was full of astonishment.

It was a couples' room.

"Locals." He muttered. "Is there a problem?" Sebastian asked, curious. "First they treat me like a kid and now they think I'm in a relationship." He leered in distaste and proceeded to the queen sized bed. Sebastian stayed silent but with a smile on his face, obviously enjoying himself. Ciel plopped down unto the mattress and stared at the ceiling. "Young master, you need to change your garments." Sebastian reminded him teasing him somewhat. "Did you already unpack everything?" He stood up and started to unbutton his shirt. "But of course." Sebastian replied and started to help him undress.

"I can do it myself." He snapped.

"What is bothering you now?"

"I'm not a child."

"I recall you didn't have a problem back in England."

"Back in England I was treated like this because of royalty, here I'm treated down upon because of how I look. I don't require your assistance in something as trivial as this."

"As you wish."

Sebastian handed Ciel his clothing and headed to the bathroom to give him privacy and change his own clothing. Ciel managed to make do with the clothing even though it felt weird after such a long time of not needing to dress himself. He planned the next day's schedule and thought of calming techniques as Sebastian walked in wearing black pajamas.

"Shall we share the only bed?" He questioned.

"Normally I would make you sleep on the floor but lucky for you," Ciel answered with slight amusement in his face.

"Thank you my lord."

Sebastian moved toward the bed but was soon halted by Ciel's delicate hand,

"You get to sleep on the love seat over there."

He pointed out the rather small couch in the corner. "Next to the window, rest, but make sure nothing tries to get in tonight. After all I need to be protected at all times."

The next morning, Sebastian brought breakfast to Ciel's bedside table and Ciel, still being rebellious, put on his own clothes successfully. "Today we shall ask of the cases to the local villagers. Hopefully this will gives us clues and lead us to Blure." He announced.

After a whole day of talking to the natives about the whereabouts and events they managed to find a pattern. "He only goes after victims late at night. More frequently in the jungle and picks on small children or ladies. Preferably young boys ranging from the age of 8 to 14." Ciel said piecing all of the evidence together, "It's always in or near the border of the Amazon Rainforest and his only warning is that of a bird call. Which one it is, no one knows but nevertheless this is important. Tonight we take refuge in the forest."

It was roughly about 9 PM when they arrived in the rainforest. Ciel was walking around, careful not to get lost, looking for a good campsite. "This should be sufficient." He pointed to the fairly wide open area. Sebastian took out the tools for the tent and in less than a minute, managed to completely arrange the exquisite tent and chop up fruit from a nearby tree. "Mangoes are especially ripe in this time of the year." He offered Ciel the plate of mangoes that magically appeared out of nowhere. Ciel took the fruit and proceeded inside. Ciel took out his sleeping bag and laid it on the floor. "Stand guard outside, all this walking has made me weary." He ordered and awkwardly got into his cocoon of a bed.

It was midnight when Ciel awoke. He uncomfortably got up from his cocoon and managed to wiggle his arms out and unzip it. He stood up proceeding to the outside to take care of his call to Mother Nature. "Is something the matter?" Sebastian inquired. "I am in need to relieve myself." He replied unashamed and blunt. Sebastian's smile became more mischievous, "My lord, I am in knowledge that you are underage but if you insist…" he shifted closer to the eye patched child. Ciel caught on quick despite his drowsiness. "Not that you idiot! I need to utilize a restroom." He quickly said. "Wonderful, the nearest restroom is 10 miles away. Would you like me to call a taxi?" Sebastian said sarcastically. Ciel scowled, "I can go naturally as well." "Very well." Said Sebastian and started to walk behind Ciel. At first he didn't notice but then heard an extra step.

"What are you doing?"

"Accompanying you and ready to assist."

Ciel was appalled, "To use the restroom?"

"Not the restroom, rather the bush or tree whichever you prefer."

"I don't require you to be here!"

"But of course, I must assist my master."

"Assist back at the tent! I need privacy."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian disappeared and left Ciel alone in the dark.

After he was done using the toilet paper that Sebastian managed to give to him before he left, he started to walk back to the campsite when he started to hear a sound. Since it was a _rainforest_ of course there were strange sounds all of the time. But this one was new. It seemed to have come from a strange animal nearby. _It's nothing but a monkey or something._ Ciel thought dismissing the sound. It grew louder and so did his breathing. _What is that? Could it be a bird call? No its sounds too mammal-like…its getting closer._ He thought frantically. His footsteps got louder and he was almost running. His foot caught onto something and he shrieked.

Sebastian stood attentively back at the campsite looking around. Thanks to his demonic senses he could see and hear much more clearly than the average human. He amused himself by playing a game of listening to the noises of the forest and trying to correctly guess where it was from and how many there were. He was in the middle of correctly figuring out 58 different species of animals when he heard a scream pierce thru the night. He immediately recognized it and sprinted toward the source.

Ciel shrieked involuntarily and was watching the trees fall from the sky and the stars twinkle from the ground up.

He was upside down.

Sebastian arrived at the scene, preparing himself for the worst. He found something even more shocking and tried to cover his mouth with his hand, but failed. Laughter erupted thru his lips as Ciel just stood there, rather hanged there. Ciel was upside down and was caught on a crude trap, and it seemed like the object of his fear was standing in front of him; back turned and looking at Sebastian with its wide eyes….was a lemur. "Shut up." Ciel grumbled. "Get me down from here right now." He commanded. "Don't want to frighten the lemur now do we?" Sebastian smirked. The small gray lemur looked back and forth from Sebastian to Ciel. It climbed up the tree and went into Ciel's pocket. "G-get out of there!" he wiggled. "Squreeky squeak" the lemur replied and found its interest. A nut. It grabbed it and then jumped off of Ciel's leg onto the ground. It quickly looked at Ciel, screeched in his face, and then ran to the bushes. "What was a nut doing in my pocket?"

"You see my lord; I considered its best for your midnight snacks to be healthy. Since you barely touched your salad on the airplane and half ate my parfait of mangoes, I slipped some extra protein unto your pouch."

"My choice of appetite has nothing to do with your concern! Now get me down from here this instant."

Sebastian chuckled and moved closer to the suspended child. He quickly undid the rope and caught Ciel. He carried him bridal style all the way back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the morning of the second day being out in the wilderness of the lively Amazon Rainforest. The two were out checking the surrounding areas to see if any action had occurred while they were resting. There was a large infestation of bugs and mosquitoes going all over Ciel. "Sebastian, get a hold of the dilemma with these pests." He ordered annoyed. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian, in one quick swipe, managed to get clear the angsty teenager's way of insects. "Finally, for a moment there they seem to have been clouding my visi-" Abruptly, Ciel fell down into a small pit full of purple leaves.

"You've been very clumsy lately." Sebastian caught Ciel moments away before he tumbled into the hole. "Careful now; that happens to be the ever exotic purple poison ivy; one touch and you'll be quite uncomfortable for a month, give or take." Ciel let out a huff. "Put me down." Sebastian gracefully let Ciel slide down back safely to the forest floor. A flash of red appeared before them.

A giggle broke free thru the buzz of the bugs. _It can't be._ Ciel thought. "Hello Sebas-chan!" a certain red-haired shinigami beamed. "What are you doing here?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"I've come to reap souls of course."

"Out in Brazil?"

"Special mission-apparently there are a bunch of people in the 'to-die' list over here that I overlooked. So I thought I should stop by and hang out with my favorite gorgeous man and his brat." He winked at Sebastian and stepped closer to his infatuation.

"You seem to be disturbing my master. If you could please step away 3 paces back." Sebastian smiled with mischief in his eyes.

"Anything for you" said Grell with a smile and he started to step back. In the middle of the third step back, he started to lose his balance. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "I'm losing my balance; won't someone help out a helpless lady?" Ciel cocked an eyebrow and let out a sigh. Sebastian immediately came to Grell's side, "Thank you Sebas-ch-" Sebastian impersonated his assistance to a gentle push that toppled the shinigami into the pit of violet foliage.

"Oops" he said slightly amused.

"Oh well, a simple fall won't get me down." Grell started and stopped, "Say what is this stuff?"

"Oh nothing," Ciel exhaled

"My beautiful back has suddenly started to itch, are you sure it's nothing at all..?" Grell said suspiciously.

"No, just a pile of purple poison ivy…that's all." Ciel continued with a ghost of a smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"POISON IVY?" Grell shrieked. "Get it off!" he quickly got up from the pit and started to run around desperately trying to scratch his back and getting the leaves out of his clothes. "It's already off," Ciel rolled his eyes, "you're just being obnoxious." Grell stopped in mid-run to glare at the eye-patched boy, "I have better things to do then be-"he walked backwards to a tree and picked up a nearby stick, "hearing you're petty combats. So off with you Ciel." He pointed the sharp end of the branch directly at the boy. "Put you're pathetic reaping tool down." "This is not my reaping tool!" he defied loudly. "Whatever, you probably would've gotten demoted to an even lower tool anyway." Ciel smirked. Grell let out a huff. "Listen, have you seen a murderer by the name of Clarence Blure?" he asked.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't"

"I need direct answers. Yes or no."

"Yes and no."

Ciel mentally face palmed. "Do you at least know the general direction of where he is?"

"Possibly."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian and gave a small nod. "Grell, my master acquires some assistance in finding this man. Would you be able to suffice to tell us a broad direction of where he might be?" Sebastian stepped a bit closer to the itching shinigami and offered a small smile. "Hmm..." Grell pretended to think over, although his act wasn't going very well considering he was using a twig as a back scratcher. "I think I saw him go over on the East side of the forest." Grell looked at Sebastian playfully. "I might need help trying to refresh my memory."

"No that's good enough." Ciel quickly replied, "Sebastian, pack everything, we're moving eastward."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and quickly went to camp packing everything uniformly; neat and tidy. Grell looked disappointed. "Are you sure you don't want any other details?" "Will you tell them for free?" Ciel asked icily. "No, nothing is ever free." "Then there's your answer." Ciel looked away and called Sebastian. "Whatever, I have better things to do then listen to your petty combats, child." Grell growled displeased. In an instant he disappeared.

It was the late afternoon by the time they set up camp…again. Sebastian set up everything perfectly and made a parfait of nearby fruit. "Here my lord, fresh fruit sliced to fit your tastes." He handed him the platter of appetizing colorful fruits. "Again?" Ciel questioned, "I thought you would learn by last time." "Only if you learned that by refusing to eat healthy will make you be attacked by lemurs." Sebastian retorted. Ciel glared and picked up the platter.


End file.
